


Unseelie Dreams

by TheLifeOfEmm



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Digital Art, Fae & Fairies, Fanart, M/M, Seelie Court, Unseelie Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: And suddenly my thoughts then turned to youWho came to me upon a winter’s night,When snow-sprites round my attic window flew,Your hair disheveled, eyes aglow with light.~~~A little something for a Merry Christmas.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 20





	Unseelie Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/gifts).



> "And suddenly my thoughts then turned to you  
> Who came to me upon a winter’s night,  
> When snow-sprites round my attic window flew,  
> Your hair disheveled, eyes aglow with light.  
> My heart was like the weather when you came,  
> The wanton winds were blowing loud and long;  
> But you, with joy and passion all aflame,  
> You danced and sang a lilting summer song.  
> I made room for you in my little bed,  
> Took covers from the closet fresh and warm,  
> A downful pillow for your scented head,  
> And lay down with you resting in my arm.  
> You went with Dawn. You left me ere the day,  
> The lonely actor of a dreamy play."  
> \- _The Snow Fairy_ , by Claude McKay

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/49252745188/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
